


A Rhapsody for You and Me

by AMillionLights



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon with a twist, Elinor Lives, Eventual Morven/Cameron, F/F, Jasmine Lives, More Berena than canon, References to Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionLights/pseuds/AMillionLights
Summary: Jasmine said she wasn't a grass, but what if she felt that Serena should know about what she'd heard Elinor doing in the toilets.Canon up to the end of 19x12 'Just Get On With It', but goes off in a slight diversion afterwards. Will follow canon, with the difference being Elinor didn't die...and nor will Jasmine.We'll also see more Berena than we do in canon. Other characters will appear as well.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this pairing before, so I hope I do them justice. I'm just a girl who likes Holby City, and wishes Elinor and Jasmine didn't die.
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Symphony' by Clean Bandit (feat. Zara Larsson)

Serena pushed open the door to the locker room and smiled as she caught sight of Bernie half undressed. Things had been going nearly perfect since Bernie's return from Kiev. Serena had to keep pinching herself to make sure that this wasn't one of her dreams that she'd had during Bernie's secondment. Sure Bernie was still on shaky ground with Charlotte and Elinor was being difficult. The latter was hardly news to Serena, Elinor had always been a little too harsh on anyone that Serena chose to date. But with Bernie she seemed to be a fraction harsher. Sure it was hard getting used to the fact that your mother was now dating a woman, but that was no reason for why Elinor had been so hard on Bernie. Though she had seen a few brief signs of a thaw between the two in the observation room just off of the theatre earlier.

  
"See something you like Campbell?" Bernie asked looking over her shoulder at Serena.  
  
"That would be telling my dear Berenice." Serena replied her lips curling into a smile as she sauntered over to Bernie and slid her arms around Bernie's waist. "Fancy a drink or two at Albie's before heading home?"  
  
'What about Elinor? And Jason?"  
  
"Jason is going to see some film with Alan and Elinor has gotten herself invited to observe the night shift down in the ED. So there's no reason to hurry off. So Albie's?"  
  
"You're buying." Bernie smiled before she kissed her lightly.

* * *

  
As they walked down the corridor, Serena took Bernie's hand in her own. It had only been recently, very recently, that Serena would make small gestures like this. The rumour mill had eventually got bored with the relationship between the co-leads of AAU and moved onto more interesting gossip. It was this that had been the catalyst for Serena to start making small public gestures. As they turned the corner, they noticed Jasmine leant against a wall beside the vending machine lost in thought.  
"Everything alright Doctor Burrows?" Bernie asked as they stopped beside her.  
  
"Fine," Jasmine replied with a tight smile feeling a little conflicted. She didn't want to add to whatever was going on between Elinor and the two leads of the ward and she liked to think she wasn't a grass. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel that Serena should know what her daughter was doing. Or at least be aware of it. Especially when she thought back to university when Millie Owens had died from an overdose and her parents had been furious that no one had told them, or attempted to stop her. Of course that had been heroin, not cocaine, but the circumstances were still the same. And things could potentially get worse, especially if Elinor hit her head again.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Serena commented. "Good night Doctor Burrows."  
  
"Night Ms Campbell. Ms Wolfe." Jasmine nodded.  
  
"We'll be in Albie's if you want to talk." Bernie said giving Jasmine's arm a small squeeze. Serena, and more recently Bernie, tried – and often succeeded – to cultivate a sense of family on AAU and made it known that their office door was always open if anyone had any problems. No matter how big or small, they were always there to listen and help. Bernie only hoped that Jasmine would take the offer of someone to talk to.

* * *

  
"So she just tore a strip out of the bigoted patient?" Essie asked as Serena told them what had transpired between Jasmine and one of the patients.  
  
"She did," Serena confirmed. "Of course as a consultant I couldn't condone it officially. But I did silently cheer her on."  
  
"It sounds like AAU will agree with Jasmine." Raf commented. He'd heard the stories about her time on Darwin and Keller, but hoped she'd be able to make a place for herself on AAU. If he could do his training all over again, he would want Bernie and Serena to be his mentors.  
  
Bernie nudged Serena with her elbow as she caught sight of Jasmine scanning the crowd for them.  
"Can I speak to you privately?" she asked as she approached the table, addressing Serena directly.  
  
Serena nodded and led her over to a quiet corner. Bernie attempted to listen to the conversation going on between Raf and Essie but couldn't stop herself from looking over to the corner. She frowned as she saw Serena's face darken at whatever Jasmine had told her, before she left Albie's in a hurry. Fury written across her face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bernie asked as Jasmine sat down in Serena's vacated seat.  
  
"I told her a something told to me in confidence that I didn't think it right to keep to myself." Jasmine replied biting her lip. "I hope I did the right thing."  
  
"I'm sure you did," Bernie soothed. "Where did Serena go?"  
  
"Back to the hospital."  
  
Bernie nodded, finished her drink and said bye to her colleagues before she picked up Serena's bag and coat and walked outside. As she felt the cold night air against her skin, she slipped on her coat and scanned the area for Serena. She caught sight of her heading towards the hospital and ran after her calling her name.  
  
Serena could only hear the pounding of her blood in her ears as she followed the path that she had taken many times. She couldn't believe what Jasmine had told her. Didn't want to believe it either. Though it did explain some of her behaviour of late. She thought she had raised Elinor better than that. But obviously not. She turned around as her senses registered another person in the vicinity and she softened her features a fraction when she saw that it was Bernie.  
"What was that all about?" Bernie asked as she caught up to her, holding out Serena's coat and bag.  
  
"Jasmine just informed me that when she was in the toilets earlier Elinor was in there," she replied, smiling a little at Bernie's reaction. She was clearly trying to see how that would make someone angry. "Doing drugs."


	2. Chapter Two

_Serena could only hear the pounding of her blood in her ears as she followed the path that she had taken many times. She couldn't believe what Jasmine had told her. Didn't want to believe it either. She thought she had raised Elinor better than that. But obviously not. She turned around as her senses registered another person in the vicinity and softened a fraction when she saw that it was Bernie._  
 _"What was that all about?" Bernie asked as she caught up to her, holding out Serena's coat and bag._  
  
_"Jasmine just informed me that when she was in the toilets earlier Elinor was in there," she replied, smiling a little at Bernie's reaction. She was clearly trying to see how that would make someone angry. "Doing drugs."_

  
"Drugs? Was she sure?"  
  
"Oh she was sure. She recognised the signs of cocaine use." Serena replied. "Plus she told me that Elinor told her she spent most of Christmas high."  
  
Bernie watched as Serena turned on her heel and continued to walk in the direction of the ED. She knew Serena well enough to know that she was going to have it out with Elinor about the drug use. Quite what the result would be Bernie wasn't sure, but she sensed there would be an argument of some sort and she knew Serena wouldn't want that particular scrap of information going around the hospital.  
  
Serena walked round the side of the hospital and towards the entrance to the ED. She ignored the greeting from Ethan who was stood outside and immediately began scanning the area for any sign of Elinor. Taking note of the fact that it was currently quiet, Serena breathed a sigh of relief. The less people that saw what was about to happen the better.  
  
With a bit of help from a nurse that had been stood at the reception desk, Serena headed off in the direction of Dr Gardener's office. Knocking once, she opened the door and saw Elinor interviewing the other woman.  
"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow my daughter for just a minute?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure, I need to see if some results have come back anyway." Elle replied standing up and walking out of her office. Being a mother herself, Elle recognised the look on the other woman's face and knew it wouldn't be good for Elinor. "What's that all about?" she asked as she and Bernie watched mother and daughter walk out of the department with Serena snatching Elinor's bag off of her as they walked.  
  
"Family stuff," Bernie shrugged. It wasn't really anyone's business.  
  
Elle knew a dismissal when she got one and headed off to get the results she was waiting on.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Serena asked with barely contained anger as she held up the bag with white powder in it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bernie sat on a bench by the wall. Close enough that she could silently support Serena, but far enough away that it didn't look like she was intruding.  
  
"It's just a bit of coke mum," Elinor huffed. "I'm hardly Pablo Escobar."  
  
"That is beside the point Elinor. This is serious."  
  
"Oh come on. Half the people at university are on something."  
  
"Just what every mum wants to hear." Serena commented. "How long?"  
  
"How long what?" she asked feigning ignorance. In response Serena shook the bag she was holding. "Since the start of term. It's final year, I needed something to help me keep on top of everything."  
  
"You could've asked for help from me."  
  
"I could, but then you'd find some way of making it seem like I was a disappointment to you," she replied as she snatched her bag back before she stormed back into the hospital.  
  
Serena held her head in her hands wondering where it had all gone wrong with Elinor. Growing up they had been close now it seemed like there was a chasm between them. She felt Bernie place her hands on her shoulder and she leant back against her, giving a small smile as she did so.  
"You want to stay here and wait for her?"  
  
"No. I don't think I can deal with round two tonight," Serena replied as she stood up. "I am going to look through her room though. See what else she's been hiding."

* * *

Bernie had intended to head back to her small apartment despite Serena's earlier invitation. Even if it was only to stay out of whatever mother-daughter conflict was brewing. However, Serena had insisted she stay. Bernie had learnt that when Serena was at her most persuasive, there was very little she'd actually say no to. Which is how she came to find herself helping Serena look for further signs of Elinor's latest habit.  
"Have you found anything?" Serena asked looking over at Bernie who had been searching the desk.  
  
"Nothing," Bernie replied. "Just some old school books, and notes for her article. This is a nice photo."  
  
Serena looked over and smiled as she saw which photograph Bernie had been on about. It was a photo from a few years back, not long after she'd moved back to Holby. It was of Serena, Elinor and Adrienne sat in the back garden with Elinor curled into her mother's side.  
  
"That was probably the last time she was like that with me," Serena commented wistfully. "She hit the rebellious teenager stage not long after that was taken. Threw a massive house party and showed up on Keller with a friend. Both drunk."  
  
"Ric told me about that incident."  
  
"Did he now?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow. "He told you any other tales?"  
  
"No," Bernie replied. "Well there was that one about you tagging along to his reunion to escape Edward." Bernie's added with a smile. "Anyway Raf's the one with the more interesting 'Serena' stories."  
  
Serena was about to pass comment when she opened one of the drawers underneath the wardrobe. She had pulled aside Elinor's old school uniform and pulled out two sandwich bags with white powder inside them.

“So much for just a bit.” Serena said, throwing the bags to the floor and leaning against Elinor's bed. Not sure how much she could do, Bernie walked across the room, and sat beside Serena. She wrapped an arm around her, as Serena rested her head against Bernie's shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at the morning after and Serena has a plan involving Elinor.

Serena had tried to get to sleep after finding the rest of Elinor's stash. However, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't drift off. Jason had come back at ten and said goodnight before heading into his room. The dull sound of his TV from across the hall had kept her company for a bit, before it was switched off. Bernie had tried to keep her company too, but had fallen asleep several hours ago. Serena hadn't minded at all. Her own thoughts were company enough. Elinor had said it was only to help with her final year, but Serena's main thought was about what happened after that. She knew from her years as a doctor that it was never really as simple as just stopping. There would always be that little bit of temptation niggling away. The amount of people she had seen coming into the emergency room after an overdose when she was in training was testament enough to how hard it could be. Worried about Elinor's future, Serena knew one possible way to ensure she never did this again. She picked up her tablet from her bedside table and switched it on before pulling up the search engine.

  
Serena looked up from her tablet as she saw the headlights pull up outside. She saved what she had been working on and placed it on her bedside table, praying that Elinor wouldn't slam the door behind her. If only to avoid waking Jason before his alarm when it wasn't an emergency. She wasn't worried about it waking Bernie though. Serena had learnt in the early days of their relationship that Bernie slept like the dead. When asked Bernie had attributed it to learning to sleep like a civilian again after years of waking at the slightest noise.  
  
Serena walked over to the window and saw a taxi driving off, with Elinor walking up the front path, looking for her keys. She pulled on her dressing gown and headed downstairs.  
  
"Waiting up for me now are you?" Elinor asked as she opened the front door to see Serena reaching the bottom stairs. "Worried I'm going to come home with needles sticking out of my arms?"  
  
"Don't be flippant Ellie."  
  
"Why not? It's not like I'm an addict on the street."  
  
"Keep your voice down. There are people sleeping here."  
  
"Like perfect Jason and your darling girlfriend?" Elinor spat before heading up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get my stuff and stay with dad and Libby. At least there I don't feel like I'm being judged for not being the perfect daughter."  
  
"You are not leaving this house."  
  
"Going to lock me in my room then?" Elinor asked. "Last time I looked, I was an adult." she added as she proceeded to throw things into a bag.  
  
"Looking for these?" Serena asked holding up the sandwich bags she had found earlier.  
  
"You've been through my stuff. That is such a betrayal. You had no right."  
  
"I have every right." Serena hissed. "I am still your mother."

"Wish you weren't." Elinor muttered under her breath, though she knew her mother had heard her.  
  
"You are to get some sleep and then we're going out." Serena said, deciding she didn't have the energy for more arguing.  
  
"We are?" Elinor asked, going from sullen to normal in a matter of seconds.  
  
Serena nodded in confirmation. "Just you and me."  
  
"Seriously? But what about work?"  
  
"I cleared it with Ric."  
  
At that confirmation Elinor threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tight. Serena smiled and returned the hug, before heading back to her own room. She kept the door open a fraction so she could hear if Elinor attempted to leave.  
  
"Everything alright?" Bernie asked sleepily as Serena got back into bed.  
  
"It is," Serena replied as she swept a couple of strands of hair off of Bernie's face. "Go back to sleep. You're running the ward tomorrow," she added before she pressed a light kiss to Bernie's cheek.

* * *

No matter how much she tried to adhere to a personal schedule, Serena always found mornings to be hectic. It wasn't that much of a problem when she lived by herself, as long as she was out of the door on time. However, now that she had Jason to factor in her morning routine and to fit seamlessly alongside his. There were some days when she had it down to an art. While she showered, Bernie started the breakfast - if Bernie had stayed over that is- making sure Jason's porridge was ready when he came downstairs. At which point, Serena would take over while Bernie got ready. If everything went to plan, they all left at the exact moments they needed to. It was something they had gotten down to an exact art. Today however was not one of those mornings. Mostly because it fell to Bernie to make sure she and Jason left when they needed to. Missing the alarm by ten minutes had led to Bernie dashing about while Serena dealt with the breakfast. Thankfully, Jason had prepared much of his lunch the night before and just had to do his sandwiches, so that had been one less job for Serena to contend with. Especially when Jason got particular about the exact ratio of butter to cheese in his sandwich. However, both Bernie and Jason were ready with five minutes to spare.

  
"I feel like one of those women who would stay home and be domestic " Serena said as she stood in the doorway. "Sending the family out to work while I cook and clean."  
  
“But unlike those women. You're not going into work because of more important matters and they're nothing to do with housework."  
  
I know, it's just..."  
  
"I understand," Bernie smiled as she leaned in and kissed her goodbye. "I'll speak to you later. Hope your plan works out."  
  
"So do I." Serena murmured as she waved them off.  
  
"Why isn't auntie Serena coming into work today?" Jason asked as he tuned Bernie's radio to his preferred station. "She should be on the same 8-7 shift that you are on. Is it because of Elinor?" he added. "I heard them arguing last night."  
  
"It is," she nodded. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Not much," Jason replied. "I put my headphones in to drown them out. But I did hear something about drugs. Is Elinor an addict?"  
  
"I don't think so," Bernie replied. She hadn't got the full plan from Serena just the basics. "I think your auntie Serena is trying to stop that happening."  
  
"Oh," Jason commented. "I hope she does stop it. I like Elinor. When she's being nice that is. Not the way she's been behaving recently."  


* * *

Serena looked up from the newspaper as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She smiled as Elinor walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning Ellie."  
  
"Morning," she replied sitting down at the table and helping herself to a piece of toast. "So where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Magical mystery tour then. Ok." Elinor said "As long as it's some place fun."  
  
Serena nodded tightly. She knew it wasn't going to be fun for either of them, but if it helped Elinor in the long run then Serena had no problem with doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Bernie and Serena spend time with their daughters. And we see just what Serena's plan for Elinor is.
> 
> Some dialogue has come from 19x13 'I Do, I Do, I Do.' As we don't know which of the statements both Serena and Elinor made during their game, I've taken a few liberties and made up my own mind.

"Madre, I'm ready for my close up," Cameron said as he came up behind Bernie who was rifling through a filing cabinet.  
  
Bernie turned around and smiled at her son.  
"Elinor was filming yesterday. You missed your chance."  
  
"Shame." Cameron commented. "So got anything exciting for me today."  
  
"Ask Morven. She is the foundation doctor representative."  
  
"Will do," he replied offering her a mock salute. "Oh and Charlotte called me earlier. Wants to have dinner with you. Tonight if you're available."  
  
"I am. Serena will be fine with it."  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Cameron asked, since he had arrived on the ward, he hadn't seen her and the theatre was currently empty.  
  
"That is a long story. And we're at work."

Cameron nodded in understanding, before heading off to find Morven.  


* * *

Elinor looked out of the window as the car sped down the duel carriage way. So far, she had had fun with her mum. It was just like the old days. Before other things got in the way and Elinor had decided that – more often than not – her mother was the enemy. They had gone shopping at the new shopping centre that had opened. They had then gone for lunch at the same restaurant where they had gone for her 21st. It did cross her mind that her mother was planning something, but she pushed that thought aside. Nine times out of ten, Serena Campbell was an open book and could be read pretty easily and today she had seen nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Have you had fun today?"  
  
"I have. It's been nice to just spend time with you. And no one else." Elinor replied. Serena could hear the implication in her tone and could understand where she was coming from. But it stung a little that Elinor -currently- wasn't happy to spend to time with her if Jason or Bernie were around. With recent revelations though, Serena did have to briefly wonder if her recent moods had been affected by her fondness for cocaine.  
  
"How about we play a little game?" Serena asked as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the look that Elinor had just shot her. “I'm serious,” she added. “We each say three things about ourselves, that the other doesn't know, but one of them is a lie and we have to try and guess which one it is.”

“Go on then.” Elinor replied with a wave of her hand.

 “Oh, okay then,” Serena commented as she realised that Elinor meant for her to go first. “Ok, before I met your father, I was briefly engaged to a premier league footballer -”

 “What?”

“Uhm, oh, I once shoplifted a pair of very expensive Jimmy Choo's, and felt so guilty, that I wore them once and gave them to a charity shop. And I was once arrested for disturbing the peace, and spent the night in a cell in Margate.”

“Oh, I want them all to be true.”

“Well, two are,” Serena smiled as she looked for the right turning.

"Hmm. On one hand the footballer one seems false, but, I remember Gran once saying she preferred your previous boyfriend to dad, so its not impossible that he was a footballer and you were engaged to him.” Elinor mused, leaving Serene impressed with her daughter's reasoning. “I have many memories of your dear friend Sian, I can completely believe that you were arrested for disturbing the peace. Having seen your shoe collection and know that there is a pair of Jimmy Choo's amongst them that you always wear to the fancy events, but if you really felt guilty and you had given them to a charity shop, you wouldn't bring them out. So, I think the shoe one is the lie.”

“Good reasoning,” Serena replied. “However, you're wrong. Its actually the engagement one that's the lie,” she added. “While David was a footballer, it was just a local team that never quite made it to the premier league.”

“You mean you did actually shop lift the shoes?”Elinor asked, in awe at her mother. Maybe they weren't that different after all.

“I did, it was the late 80s. And it was a small form of rebellion, before I went over to America.” Serena replied. “I gave them to a charity shop and then brought myself a pair with my hard earned money several years later.”

“I can't believe that.”

“I swear to God its true.”

“I love that so much.”

“Alright its your turn.”

“Alright, I have a new piercing in a place that isn't immediately obvious-”

“Oh you don't,” Serena scoffed. She really hoped that was the lie. There were only a few places she could think of, and she didn't want to think about anyone piercing anything there.

“I have £14,000 worth of credit card debt and I was also arrested, but dad smoothed it over and paid a big fine so that I wouldn't get a criminal record.” 

“Well I don't want any of those to be true.” 

“Well two are.” Elinor smirked. 

“Which two?” 

“That's not the game.” 

“No I don't like this game anymore.” Serena muttered as they turned onto the street that she was looking for.

  
Elinor was about to press her mother into guessing which one was a lie, even though all were true to some extent, and she really didn't need her mum knowing the truth about the credit card debt.

  
"Why are we pulling up here?" Elinor asked as they parked in a small car park beside Holby Community Centre. "We're not going to one of those weird mother-daughter yoga sessions I've read about."  
  
"Not exactly," Serena hedged, trying to figure out how best to tell her.  
  
Elinor turned back to look at the other people outside the centre and a thought occurred to her.  
"Please tell me this isn't some group thing. Like AA is for alcoholics." Elinor whined. The fact that Serena couldn't meet her gaze told her all she needed to know. "Of course today was leading to this. How stupid was I to think you actually wanted to spend time with me?"  
  
"I do want to spend time with you," Serena replied. "But I also need you to do this for me."  
  
"Why? I don't have a problem."  
  
"Not a fully fledged one perhaps. But you soon might. The fact that you turned to drugs to help with final year, and then to help you get through Christmas. I just want you off the slippery slope before it's too late." Serena commented. "Just humour me" she added deciding to switch tactics. "Just go to this one meeting. And if you don't think it's a good idea you never have to come back."  
  
Serena hoped her gamble would pay off, and Elinor would find some measure of help. Even if the cost was Elinor hating her for a while. She'd rather have a daughter that didn't like her than no daughter at all.  
  
"Fine." Elinor huffed. "Will you come in with me?"  
  
For a moment Serena saw the uncertain three year old nervous about going to nursery for the first time.  
"Of course I will," she smiled.

* * *

Bernie left the hospital and pulled out a cigarette from her bag. She thought about lighting it, before she changed her mind and put it back. She had promised Serena that she would attempt to cut down in the coming months before hopefully quitting outright. Initially, she had been hesitant. She'd never been much good at trying to give up. However, something about Serena made her want to make a proper go of it this time. Looking up from her bag, she scanned the immediate area for Charlotte. Normally she would have suggested meeting Charlotte at a restaurant of her choosing, but Cameron had said that Charlotte would meet her at the hospital. Despite Charlotte's willingness to talk to her – through Cameron – and to spend Christmas day with her, Bernie knew that she still had a way to go with her daughter.  
"You coming to Albie's, Ms Wolfe?" Jasmine asked as she walked past arm in arm with Morven, Cameron following them.  
  
"Not tonight, I have dinner plans with my favourite child." Bernie replied with a teasing glance at her son. It certainly did the trick as Morven and Jasmine started to giggle at the look on Cameron's face.  
  
"Your words wound me mother," he smiled. "So where is my dear sister? I told her what time you finished."  
  
"Running late by the looks of it." Bernie shrugged.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you later," Cameron said as his two friends headed in the direction of Albie's. "I lost a bet with Jasmine. First rounds on me."  
  
"When you say bet..."  
  
"It's fine. Nothing illegal, I promise. She just figured something out." he interrupted before running off after the other two. But not before he nodded at a spot behind her.  
  
Bernie turned around and saw a bus pulling up. She smiled as she noticed the unmistakable hair of her daughter through the bus window. Initially, Bernie had been against Charlotte having the extensions put in. However she did have to admit that it suited her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said as she reached her mother. "Traffic was hell around the ring road. So where do you want to go for dinner?"  
  
"I thought I'd let you decide."  
  
"How about that little restaurant in the town centre? The Italian place?"  
  
"Sounds good." Bernie said as they walked towards her car. "You know I could have met you in town."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to take a look around. See if I could see this Morven that Cameron was going on about."  
  
"You're just in the nick of time," Bernie smiled nodding a few yards ahead of them. They could see three people silhouetted in the street lights. "Morven's the one on Cameron's left."  
  
"That's not enough for me to pass judgement," Charlotte pouted. "Is she nice?"  
  
"She is." Bernie replied.  
  
"Out of his league?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that," Bernie smiled as they buckled up. "He's my son. She's one of my best junior doctors."  
  
"That means yes then." Charlotte smiled as Bernie pulled out of her parking spot.  
  
As they drove past Cameron, Morven and Jasmine, Bernie beeped the horn at them allowing Charlotte to get a proper look at her brother's crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we'll get a glimpse into Elinor's NA meeting and make a few changes to the Holby canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
